The Partners in the Penthouse
by Weeze
Summary: Booth and Brennan attempt to push partnership to its limit after an afternoon of apartment hunting. Takes place after HitH and will follow the rest of the season as close to cannon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

My take on S4, from The Hero in the Hold, up to the spoilers for the end of S4, with a slight twist 

1

Dr Temperance Brennan frowned as she looked up at her partner. Booth was still leaning against her door jamb, but had yet to respond to her question. He had his head bowed, studying the papers in his hands intently.

"Booth?" Dr Brennan repeated, "Do we have a case?"

"Hmm?" Booth queried, tearing his gaze away from the papers to look up at his partner, "A case? How can we have a case when I'm not even allowed to work?"

"Well, you came to my office, with some sort of documents. You seem preoccupied."

"I gotta find a new apartment, my building is gonna be ripped down in ten weeks," Booth waved the papers at his partner, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Wanna come with me to see this one later?"

"Yes, if you come to see a new apartment with me this afternoon," Brennan bartered, a smile teasing her lips, making her eyes sparkle when Booth returned the smile.

"Why're you moving?" Booth asked as he moved to finally enter the office, sitting on the sofa, his arm stretched along the cushions. "Your accountant found you a mansion to hide from the tax man?"

"Booth, that's ridiculous, and it was Hodgins who recommended it." Booth looked up sharply, gauging her reaction to her own words. She had apparently 'compartmentalized' how she felt about the entomologist and his penchant for stealing evidence, and how that had in turn, led to the events of the past three days. That didn't stop him worrying about her though. "He has a business associate who has a new complex on 10th Street, I agreed to view it," Brennan smiled, aware of how intently Booth was watching her. She would rather have him here, watching her, than missing or presumed dead, so she kept silent on that topic. "I may not move, it depends on many variables, not least of all if I like this apartment."

"What time do you have to meet the Real Estate Agent?" Booth asked, dropping his hand to his knee and standing slowly, his back was still aching from his escapades on board the Navy reef-to-be. "I need pie if I'm gonna take the grand tour of your new crib."

"Hardly a grand tour," Brennan corrected, "We do have time for lunch at the Diner though," she added, closing her laptop and fetching her coat from the stand.

"Great," Booth grinned, moving to stand behind Brennan, his hand falling to her lower back as he escorted her through the empty Medico-Legal lab, his grin fading as he thought briefly of the rest of the team, removed from work just as he was until the Jeffersonian review board could determine the legality of their actions on the Gravedigger case. He could only pray that this case wouldn't have such devastating effects as the Gormagon case; he didn't think Bones could cope with losing her team and the focus they provided her. He knew he couldn't cope with losing Bones as his partner.

"We can walk," Brennan interrupted Booth's thoughts as he tried to steer her towards the elevator that led to the underground parking garage, "It's only on 10th Street."

Booth whistled in mock appreciation, a smile tugging at his lips as Bones looked at him disapprovingly, "Walking distance eh?"

"Walking distance from the Diner too," Brennan mentioned casually, smiling as Booth's smile widened, his eyes twinkling as he considered that. "That would help you to keep in shape after consuming vast quantities of pie."

"Hey!" Booth protested as they turned onto the main road, aiming for the Diner at the end corner of the street, "I'm already in shape, thank you." He smirked, bumping his hip against hers as they walked, "I keep fit chasing after you."

"You do not chase after me!" Brennan retorted,

"I've been chasing you for years!" Booth shot back, falling silent when Bones looked up at him; her eyes betraying the direction of her thoughts as she weighed up the possible meanings of his words. Things had changed since the hug in the helicopter and she hadn't been able to identify what it was that had changed, or indeed how it had even changed between them, but nonetheless; something had changed. "Everyone is here," Brennan spoke softly, allowing Booth to pull open the door for her to walk into the Diner,

"They understand the attraction of pie," Booth joked, following Bones to their usual table, nodding to Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets as they sat.

"Hey," Angela sounded weary, her eyes missing the usual excited sparkle as she moved to sit next to Brennan. "Any news?"

"From the review board?" Brennan clarified as she listened to Booth order her coffee, "Not yet, but there is a lot of circumstantial evidence that they have to evaluate."

"I'm sure they'll clear it all up by tomorrow, they need you all back at work," Booth reassured his team, smiling his thanks to the waitress who placed a large slice of pie and coffee in front of him.

"That is true." Brennan smiled, leaning back on her chair, "This is the most valuable team the Jeffersonian employs, to terminate any part of the liaisons between ourselves and the FBI would be detrimental to the success of both institutions."

"Exactly," Cam agreed, swivelling on her stool to face them, "We should enjoy the weekend, we'll be back on schedule on Monday."

Silence fell amongst the group as they contemplated their own thoughts, the background noise of the Diner fading away as they looked into their coffee cups, glancing at each other surreptitiously, or in the case of Sweets, quite blatantly staring.

"I need alcohol," Angela muttered, looking pleadingly at her closest friend, "glug-glug woo-hoo?"

"Tonight?" Brennan asked, her weary tone matching her friend's, "I have things to do."

"No, you can cancel them, I need to talk, you and Cam are going to listen and give me advice while we drink crazy, colourful concoctions," Angela offered an apologetic smile to Cam,

"Eight o clock?" Cam questioned, looking to the Forensic Anthropologist for agreement. Brennan blinked, mentally rearranging her plans for the evening. It had been a while since she had spent time with Angela, but on the other hand, she had agreed to spend time with Parker, and had a few ideas for the next chapter of her book that needed to be put down on her planning board.

"I'll drop you off on the way back," Booth told Brennan firmly, his eyes fixed firmly on hers.

"What about Parker? He wanted me to watch his dinosaur DVD," Brennan looked for an out; she really needed time to write up her next chapter for her editor.

"I'll let you make it up to him by letting us use your ninety-six inches of heaven?" Booth smiled, his full charm smile that never failed to get him what he wanted.

It worked.

"You'll have to make the beds," Brennan acquiesced, "and not spill popcorn over my sofa."

"That was Parker!" Booth mock-protested with a smirk, he knew Bones deserved a night to enjoy herself, even if Parker was a little disappointed that Bones wasn't there, he loved her apartment and she would be there when they awoke the next morning ready for T-Ball.

"That was not Parker," Brennan refuted, "He tells the truth." She smiled at her partner, before turning back to her friend, aware that Angela was hanging on their every word, "Okay, I'll be there at eight."

"Well then, I think this weekend off also constitutes a reason to shop, before we get drunk," Angela smiled, "Bren? Cam?"

"We have apartments to view." Brennan said apologetically, oblivious to the raised eyebrows of her colleagues, "in fact, we should probably start walking if we want to meet the Real Estate Agent on time."

"Tomorrow?" Angela pushed, sensing that gossip was on the cards.

"Parker is playing T-Ball." Brennan excused herself again, her mind still on her book while she watched Sweets stare as Booth pull out his wallet.

"I'll join you," Cam smiled at Angela, watching the excitement seep back into the artist at the mention of Brennan and Booth apartment hunting together and spending time with Parker, "You two have fun."

"I doubt it'll be fun," Booth told her, dropping some bills onto the table as Brennan stood to put her coat on. "Come on Bones."

"You're paying?" Sweets blurted out, breaking his observational silence, gaining the attention of almost everyone around. Even Hodgins looked up from his coffee for the first time since they had arrived.

"If you'd rather I left you the tab?" Booth threatened, moving from his seat to stand between the table and the psychologist.

"I just understood that Dr Brennan preferred to be treated as an individual." Sweets spoke softly, barely loud enough for Booth to hear.

"If Bones wanted me to pay for her; she would ask." Booth told him firmly, striding away, his hand on Brennan's back as they disappeared out of the door, bickering silently as the team watched them through the glass until they moved out of sight.

More to come soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

2

"This is it," Brennan stopped walking, looking up at the sky scraper that towered into the skyline above their heads.

"Whoa," Booth exhaled softly, not knowing what to make of the palatial lobby they had just entered. His own apartment had a simple staircase with mailboxes on the far wall. This place had a water feature for God's sake.

"Mrs Adams?" Brennan asked, gaining the attention of the middle aged woman who was standing studying a painting on the wall, "Dr. Brennan," she extended her hand in greeting, "and this is my partner, Agent Booth."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs Adams returned the salutations, handing Brennan a folder of particulars for the property. "Follow me; I'll take you up," she spoke quickly, already moving away from them, pushing the button and stepping forwards as the elevator doors slid open instantly.

Booth kept silent in the elevator, his eyebrows rising almost to his hairline as the Realtor pushed the button for the penthouse, keying in a four digit code on the keypad next to the floor numbers. This was the kind of security that he knew Bones needed; her own floor where no-one knew the code to access her space. No Epps, no creepy stalkers, no boyfriends knocking at the door.

"This is a secure facility," The Realtor spoke directly to Brennan, ignoring Booth completely as they travelled up the floors, coming to a soft halt when the P on the wall finally lit up. Stepping out before the partners, Mrs Adams led the way across a small landing, a basic white door to the left of them which Booth noted was the fire escape, and another white door directly in front of them. The door in front of them had a simple handle, but what impressed Booth the most was the locks both above and below the handle, he was just contemplating the structure of the door when he heard the words 'fingerprint'.

"Prints?" he queried, looking past his partner to the wall beside Mrs Adams.

"Fingerprint ID technology, programmed to memorise and accept up to 5 separate people's fingerprints; without a suitable scan the door will not open."

"So how do we enter?" Brennan asked, eying the door suspiciously.

"The security system will only be activated when someone purchases the apartment," Mrs Adams sniffed, as if the answer should have been obvious. "It's unlocked, go on in."

Twisting the handle before Brennan could step closer to the door; Booth scanned the room as he leant back for Brennan to enter first. The room was a decent size, much bigger than his living room, but the lack of decoration probably added to the perception. It was completely empty, the plain creamy white walls and laminate flooring emphasising the large space. The clack of Brennan's heels brought the rest of the apartment to Booth's attention as he followed the Realtor in, closing the door behind them.

Brennan had already made her way across the room, seemingly ignoring the living room as she processed the surroundings at her normal speed, leaving Booth and Mrs Adams to trail behind while she stepped through the wide archway that clearly led to a well furnished kitchen. Shiny black was obviously the theme, it was everywhere from the cabinet doors to the large double fridge-freezer that stood proudly in the centre against the far wall, even the floor boasted high shine black tiles to contrast with the simple white walls.

Booth was suitably impressed. He could almost see Brennan living in a place like this. It was simple, spacious and most of all secure.

"Would you like to see the bedrooms?" Adams didn't wait for an answer, stepping out of the kitchen back into the living room, striding across the floor to a series of doors that trailed down a wide corridor on the left hand side of the apartment. Pushing open the first door, she revealed a large room decorated once again in creamy white, with dark wooden floor, a large window on the far side boasting an amazing view of the nation's capital.

"I like it." Brennan spoke firmly, walking in and out of the room quickly, moving to the next door down, opening it to show a family bathroom, gleaming white commode, sink, double wide shower cubicle, and under a frosted window, the biggest bathtub Brennan had ever seen.

"Wow," Booth muttered; his appreciation evident in his face as he took in the size of the tub. "That alone is worth this place."

"It is impressive," Brennan agreed, a smile playing on her lips.

"Next bedroom?" Booth asked, watching his partner as she mentally calculated something in the incredible mind of hers. Seeing her nod, he followed the silent Mrs Adams down the corridor to yet another cream bedroom, smaller than the first but nevertheless, almost as large as his own bedroom in his apartment.

It was the next room that really sealed the deal in Booth's mind. He watched as Brennan strode into what was clearly an office or study. The walls were lined all down the sides with shelves right to the window where he knew her desk would fit beautifully. As he watched her spin around slowly, taking in the room and all it could possibly mean for her, Booth knew that this was the place for Bones.

Noticing that Bones was nodding her head almost imperceptibly, Booth allowed her to move past him, giving her a second to walk away before he followed, striding confidently down the corridor, looking in at yet another, much smaller bedroom before reaching the last door hot on her heels. He stood back, allowing Brennan to open the door herself as she took in the last bedroom.

It was clearly the biggest room, decorated once more in the same shade of creamy white as every other room, but what stole the partners' attention was the high window that spanned two entire walls. Starting approximately five feet from the floor and only two foot in height, the window stretched across the entire back wall as well as the wall to the right, showing stunning views of not only the city, but also the rooftop terrace that was adjacent to the room.

A door on the left wall was open, revealing the en-suite bathroom, but Brennan paid in no attention as she stood in the middle of the floor, taking in the view through the window. It wasn't a view that anyone who was short of stature could enjoy, but long, silent moments passed as the partners stood, looking across the city side by side.

"The lounge area is through here," The Realtors voice carried through the doorway, spurring Booth and Brennan into motion, following the direction of her voice to a doorway opposite what Booth knew was going to Bones' bedroom. The 'lounge area' as Mrs Adams described it was almost as impressive as the rest of the apartment put together, it was a large, open plan area, the walls and wooden floor emphasised by the glass doors that ran the length of the room, opening out onto the rooftop terrace.

Booth watched Brennan and Adams move out onto the terrace, but remained inside, imagining Bones' huge TV on the wall ahead of him, her comfy sofa dominating the room, its deep red leather would contrast nicely with the pale walls as they worked on cases or watched crappy documentaries.

"Booth?" Brennan called, bringing him quickly back to reality, "I think you'd like this," she spoke, not having to turn around to know that he had stepped up behind her. His answer was lost on the tip of his tongue as he took in the hot-tub situated under the high window of the last bedroom.

"You buy this place and I'm moving in!" Booth joked, looking around the rest of terrace; a thick glass wall surrounded the entire terrace, providing stunning views without endangering anyone who came too close to the edge. A barbeque grill was built into the far wall, just across from the lounge area and Booth could almost see the summer, grilling steaks, relaxing in the hot tub, enjoying the sunset with a few beers and his partner next to him.

"I think I'll enjoy living here." Brennan smiled, her mind made up.

"I thought it depended on many factors, 'not least of all if you like the apartment'," Booth quoted with a grin,

"I like the security, which I assume is adequate since you have refrained from criticising it, I am impressed with the location, the views from the windows are astonishing, the size of the rooms and the layout of the entire apartment suits my needs, yet I know it is much too large for me to justify living here alone, but since you have also decided to live here, I think it is a ideal choice of home."

"I- what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, the site was down, then I had a hissyfit and deleted half of this chapter and the next because I didn't like it! but it's all rewritten, so I hope you like it! And a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added it as a fave or even just read it! Thank You. x

3.

"What?" Brennan looked up curiously; Booth was apparently attempting to impersonate a fish.

"I, uh, Bones, I'm not going to move in with you!" Booth mock whispered, the higher than usual pitch of his voice giving away his discomfort with the topic and her scrutinising stare.

"You just said that if I bought this place, you would also live here. You were joking?" Brennan looked directly at her squirming partner, giving him the out he needed.

"Yeah," Booth exhaled, "This place is nice Bones, its perfect for you; you should buy it."

"It's far too oversized for me to live here alone," Brennan rationalised. "I have no need for four bedrooms, two bathrooms, two lounge areas and a barbecue. I don't actually need to move."

"But you like it," Booth argued quietly, ignoring Mrs Adams and the way she was staring at them, "You want to live here, I know you do."

"Booth, regardless of whether or not you have knowledge of my appreciation for this apartment, I actually have no need to move, so it would be pointless to go through the hassle of relocating all of my belongings for no good reason."

"But you would if I'd move in with you?" Booth was beyond confused, she was hiding her emotions behind her rationality and she knew how much that irked him.

"That's irrelevant now that I know you were joking," Brennan turned away, walking back through the apartment, resolutely not looking into any of the rooms as she strode down the corridor, "What time do you need to meet your Realtor?"

"No need to move?" Booth called after her as he followed swiftly, catching up with her in the reception room, "What about all the creepy stalkers, serial killers and sociopaths that know where you live?"

"Would you be moving if your apartment was not going to be demolished?" Brennan demanded, spinning around to face her partner, her face a mask of indifference; "Taffet knew where you lived. There is a multitude of ways to locate someone, none of which are dependent on whether or not that person is a stalker, sociopath or serial killer."

"What?"

"If a stranger wanted to find me, then they would." Brennan watched Booth's eyes darken at her declaration, "I can take care of myself, Booth." She reminded him, turning away from his intense gaze, "So what time is your appointment with the Realtor?"

"We have about an hour," Booth admitted, taking a final look around the room they were in, he knew she wanted this place, it was obviously up to him to convince her that this was a good idea. "We should probably get going; a place like this will be gone by the end of the week. Thank you for your time Mrs Adams."

"Thank you." Brennan called over her shoulder, walking away from Booth and the apartment, her head held high and her shoulders set. Booth followed silently, punching the button for the lobby a little too hard as the elevator doors slid shut, trying to figure out how to make Brennan buy the apartment without having to explain that he couldn't afford a place like this. He could barely afford the rent on the place he was going to look at later, but since his rent agreement had been signed as a favour years ago, he supposed he should have realised how much inflation was going to cost him.

The walk back to the Jeffersonian was made in peace, Booth's hand resting as usual on the lower curve of Brennan's spine, their synchronicity comforting in its familiarity. No words were necessary to fill the silence caused by the thoughts echoing around their heads. The parking structure was reached all too quickly, and the lack of conversation followed them into the Jeffersonian, both nodding their greeting to those that passed them by.

"What are we doing here?" Booth asked, once they reached the security of Brennan's office. Watching her root through her desk drawer, moving aside neat stacks of files, Booth smiled when Bones obviously located what she was searching for, slipping the small object into her pocket and placing the files back neatly. He would have to remember that hiding place e thought to himself.

"I'm done, is your new apartment far?"

Booth shook his head, falling back into place at her side, his hand on her back, the silence enveloping them once more as they made their way, uninterrupted, through the halls of the Jeffersonian, down into the underground parking lot, into the SUV and out into the traffic.

Booth gripped his steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white with the strain as he focused on navigating his way through rush hour traffic. Brennan sat in her usual seat, her attention on the road as she sat stiffly, staring straight ahead. She hadn't said anything since they had left the Jeffersonian.

"What'cha thinking about?" Booth asked gently, flashing a smile when she glanced in his direction,

"My book." Bones answered carefully, her eyes back on the ever-changing view from her window.

"Are we good?" Booth asked softly, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at Bones,

"Why?" Brennan asked immediately, her own head swivelling to face Booth,

"Because I made a bad joke and you thought I was serious," Booth summarised whilst changing lanes, "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologise, I simply assumed you had considered all the logical reasons why cohabiting would make our lives simpler," Brennan spoke to the windscreen,

"Logical reasons?" Booth queried, taking the next exit and heading out of the city towards the suburb his ex girlfriend and son lived in. "What logical explanations are there for you only agreeing to move if I join you?" Booth glanced across at his partner quickly, "How is that logical?"

"It's logical because an apartment of that size would only be appropriate for me if someone else were to cohabitate with me, if you were to do so, that would use up two more bedrooms, which would be a valid reason to purchase such a large home," Brennan reeled off, watching the buildings pass by as they cruised down the streets, "It's close to the Hoover building, therefore saving time and gas, it's close to places to take Parker to, it's central to everything we do in this city, and I also understand that it would be logical for us both to benefit financially by paying only one set of domestic bills, and saving money on gas and take-out and-"

"Bones," Booth interrupted, slowing down to stop at a red light and taking the opportunity to reach out to his partner, "I get that, but there's other things to consider, like Parker, our jobs," he trailed off, looking ahead at the road, "I don't earn half as much as you, I don't think Parker would understand it, I don't think it's worth the gossip."

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do." Booth interrupted once more, knowing they were nearing their destination and running out of time before this discussion would be filed away with every other unfinished conversation, under to 'awkward to deal with'. "You know exactly what I mean by that, Parker will want to know why we live together, so will Angela, Sweets, Cullen, your Dad," Booth tightened his grip on the wheel once more, "They all think the same thing,"

"Just because people always assume we are in a sexual relationship doesn't mean their assumptions will change if we cohabited,"

"If we lived together, it would make people assume that they were right about their assumptions." Booth shot back, pulling up outside a small store selling hardware equipment. "This is it."

Brennan didn't answer at first, looking over at Booth as she undid her seatbelt and opened her door, her face a picture of confusion as her mind raced through the facts.

"I don't care what people think."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Yes, you do." Booth muttered as he opened the door for his partner, "You do care."

"People are always jumping to conclusions without examining the evidence," Brennan replied, evidently still confused about the topic, "Why should the incorrect opinions of others make a difference to what you do?"

"Why are we still discussing this?" Booth groaned, walking around the side of the store to a metal gate which had been propped open with a red brick, and leading Brennan through a narrow alley around the building, not looking around to see what he knew would be intense thought on her face.

He raised his hand in greeting to the young woman who was standing beside a painted white door in front of them. "Just forget it, please?"

"Okay."

"Mr Booth?" The woman smiled, "I'm Wendy," extending a perfectly manicured hand in his direction, "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Booth allowed Brennan to precede him into the building, his eyes firmly fixed anywhere but his partners ass as she made her way up a small concrete staircase and into the apartment, his hand falling back to his side as Brennan stepped out of his reach and they took in the small entrance area, a small coat and shoe rack on the right hand side next to a door that led into a bedroom. Stepping through the doorway, Booth smiled at the room, its white walls and carpet gave a spacious feeling and Parker would love the large white window-seat that overlooked the road below.

"Nice," Booth spoke to himself, knowing that he would almost definitely be upsetting Bones if he chose this place over hers. It was further away from everything, except Parker and that was pretty much his deciding factor. Turning around to see Bones looking pensive, he smiled, not quite reaching his eyes as he considered what she was internally debating. "Let's see the rest," He extended his hand, ushering her out of what he was sure would be Parker's room.

The room opposite the front door was a small family bathroom, a regular sized bathtub on the left, a simple toilet and facing it on the right; a cupboard with a mirror above the sink, all matching in gleaming white to match the white tiles in the walls.

To the left of the front door was the master bedroom, slightly larger than the bedroom opposite, it was very similar but minus the window seat and view of the road. It instead faced a brick wall that had seen better days.

"This is nice," Brennan's hesitant tone floated through the apartment and Booth turned to find her. A small corridor between what Booth had labelled as Parker's room and the bathroom led to a spacious living area with a small galley kitchen tucked away on the right. The white walls once more gave the illusion of larger space than it actually was, and Booth could almost imagine Parker playing there. "It's a suitable size for Parker and yourself."

"Oh," The forgotten realtor didn't realise she had gasped audibly. Since seeing the couple enter the building she had assumed that they were looking to rent this place together, but she was clearly wrong if the woman wasn't moving in with him. Maybe he was gay and she was his girl-friend? She sighed, watching them move around the living area, his hand on her back it really was true; all the good looking ones were gay or taken. This guy was clearly both. "Is there anything you'd like to know about this place?"

"I spoke to the landlord about the rent and utilities, I think we're good." Booth answered, looking up at the young woman with a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Wendy smiled sincerely, "If you think of anything, just ask for me when you call," She handed over a business card decorated with flowers, then turning away from them.

"Thanks." Booth repeated, a little disarmed by her dismissive manner, "Ready Bones?"

"You can drop me at my office," Brennan replied as she moved to follow Wendy out through the door.

"What? No," Booth protested as he caught up with the two women, not even noticing when Wendy slipped away. "You're going to Angela's after we get Parker," he unlocked the car before they reached it, allowing Brennan a moment to create an excuse as they each entered the vehicle.

"Booth, it's only six-thirty, I have plenty of time to get some work before I need to get to Angela's." Brennan challenged,

"No, we're getting Parker as we're almost at Becca's, and then we're going to grab some dinner before I drop you at Angela's, otherwise you would still be engrossed in your work 'til well after midnight."

Brennan stayed silent, which Booth took as assent before he indicated, moving out into the traffic which had thankfully diminished since they were last on the road.

"I don't work that late anymore," Brennan spoke quietly, turning to look at Booth, "I haven't in quite some time."

"I know," Booth answered, his soft tone matching hers, "I haven't let you."

"Are you trying to dominate my life in order to transform me?" Brennan asked, her face quite serious, making Booth bite back a laugh,

"I'm not trying to dominate anything and I don't want to change you," he spoke firmly, glancing over at his partner, "You've enjoyed getting out of the lab, you can't deny that."

"I do enjoy the alternate experiences," Brennan admitted slowly, watching the road once more,

"It's not alternate experiences," Booth mimicked, "It's living your life, spending time with friends and family."

"I spend time with my family and friends whilst working," Brennan argued, not sure why she was pushing the issue,

"I know, but it's nice to relax, have a few drinks, a conversation about something completely pointless, and see Parker, eat some good food, y'know?" Booth pulled up at the curb outside Rebecca's, turning to see Bones nodding to herself. Grinning at her, he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Back in a minute,"

Brennan watched Booth as he made his way up the driveway, smiling to herself when the front door flew open and Parker ran out, barrelling into his father's legs before being scooped up and thrown into the air, to the boy's obvious delight. She inhaled sharply, feeling the pang of loneliness strike from within at the scene in front of her eyes.

Distracted from her emotional distress by Rebecca emerging from the house, Brennan watched with interest as Booth greeted his ex, smiling at her and exchanging a few words as Rebecca handed over a large blue backpack and kissed Parker on the cheek from where he hung on Booth's back, his arms wrapped tightly around his father's broad shoulders.

Booth certainly made an excellent father, Brennan knew this to be true, no amount of scientific measurement could prove otherwise; Parker loved his father and that love was returned wholeheartedly.

It was something that Brennan couldn't help but wish she could experience with them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, just want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this as a fave story or me as a fave author, I'm flattered and I sincerely appreciate everyone who is reading this. Thank you. The next few chaps are dialogue heavy, but bear with me! I promise it'll all work out for our fave couple :)

5 –

"Hey Bones," Parker greeted cheerfully as he bounced into the SUV, "Daddy said we could sleep at yours tonight!"

"That's right Bub," Booth agreed as he supervised Parker buckling himself in, "Bones is going out though, so we've got to be good."

"No throwing popcorn then!" Parker laughed, watching as Bones narrowed her eyes at his Dad. "I'll be good Bones."

"I know you will Parker," Brennan smiled at him, "but I'll need you to keep an eye on your Dad for me, can you do that?"

"Hey!" Booth protested as he buckled his own belt and pulled away from the sidewalk, watching Rebecca wave to them as they drove away, "I'm the adult here," he grinned at his son over his shoulder, "We'll be good won't we?"

"F'course!" Parker practically shouted back, "What's for dinner?"

Booth smiled, it was good for Bones to have this time with them, contrary to her protestations; he knew she secretly loved spending time with them, taking her role of 'enriching' his son very seriously. He glanced over at his silent partner, watching as she turned back to face Parker, informing him that they were going to a nearby restaurant for dinner if he didn't mind.

Booth nearly laughed at that, as if his son would mind eating anywhere, as long as it was food! He truly was a Booth boy, he could eat and eat and not feel the effects of the plate loads of junk he consumed. That thought was sobering to Booth; having recently turned thirty-six, he was starting to notice his weight fighting back against his strict exercise regime. It was only a matter of time before middle age set in, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

"Brennan," Bones' cell phone had vibrated, her curt greeting stirring Booth from his musings as he drove towards his favourite steakhouse. "Thank you," Brennan replaced her phone in her pocket, turning to face him, "That was Bancroft, the investigation has been terminated, we're free to return to working with the FBI as of Monday morning."

"And Hodgins?" Booth queried, wondering if Brennan really had compartmentalized her feelings of anger and blame over his kidnapping,

"I assume that he'll probably receive another verbal warning regarding his conduct," Brennan replied, "Hodgins is a valued member of the team; his knowledge and expertise are irreplaceable."

"Even though this is the second time he's been exposed for stealing evidence, which has had an effect on the reputation of the lab?" Booth couldn't help but push, Parker hanging off every word that was said in order to know what was going on,

"He won't make the same mistake again," Brennan was firm, her voice demanding that Booth let the subject drop.

"We're there!" Parker finished their conversation as the SUV rolled over a speed bump in the car park, jolting the three occupants, "Can I have a steak Dad?"

"Parker, red meat is considerably high in-" Brennan was forced into silence by Booth's hand firmly clamped across her mouth.

"Don't," he whispered fiercely, "Parker enjoys real food, and when he's old enough to know the facts and make his own choice, you can tell him whatever you like. Got it?" Brennan nodded, her eyes glittering furiously at Booth.

Removing his hand from her face quickly, Booth turned back to face his son, "Let's go eat!" He bellowed, making Brennan jump and Parker shriek with laughter.

Staring at Booth and Parker, Brennan was entirely distracted, following them blindly across the car park, into the restaurant and to the table, just considering what had been said and done between Booth and herself in just that day.

Booth had told her that he had been chasing her for years, which in and of itself was an innocent comment that she was aware she may have read too much into. No matter what she hoped he had meant; she knew her limitations on understanding subtext were far below a normal persons.

She knew that Booth was unaware that she was listening when he had told Sweets that she would have protested if she didn't want Booth to pay for her coffee, and she knew Booth knew her well enough to understand. It wasn't that she allowed him to pay for her all the time, it was that Sweets didn't understand that it would be a wasted effort to try to persuade Booth to let her pay for it, when it was only coffee. The very coffee Booth was so sure would keep them together if their work together ever ceased. She had understood Booth when he had told Sweets that she would have paid if she wanted to, and she was pleased that Booth really did know her so well. She would protest and pay whenever she felt like it, but in Booth's mind, coffee was special for them, and she understood the importance of letting him pay for it.

"Bones, you having your usual?" Booth's voice interrupted her internal dialogue. She nodded at him, looking around to see how full the restaurant was. "Yes, please." The waiter nodded as he scribbled down what Booth was ordering and then scurried away from the table, leaving Booth and Parker chatting about school and Brennan to her thoughts.

They had walked through the capitol together, light conversation and comfortable silence was easy when they were together, it was when other people were around that things became considerably more complicated. It was easy to forget themselves and just enjoy each other's company, but she knew it was getting harder and harder to tear herself away from the woman she wanted to be and to revert to the scientist she actually was; especially when her familiarity with her team pushed her to be that woman, both in and out of the lab. She actually hoped Angela might be able to help her with that later; she was an expert at those kinds of conflicting emotions.

Booth had then gotten her emotions even more conflicted and her hopes up when he had told her he would move in with her, and in that split second, she had known that that was exactly what she wanted. Those hopes- and dare she even admit it- dreams, were then ruined when he revealed the truth of his joke. He didn't want to cohabit with her. His words had been careful after that, his eyes revealing what she already knew; he felt sorry for her.

He had liked the apartment they had viewed, and Brennan was ultimately conscious of the fact that it was most likely the place where Booth would be living soon. This had prompted her into the polite and impartial comments she knew she had made. It was true, the apartment was nice, she had lived in places like it before coming to DC and knew how comfortable Booth would be there; but she couldn't help the knowledge that he had liked the apartment she had wanted more, from taking over her thoughts. He had loved the entire apartment, as had she, and it was confusing to say the least, that he was letting others dictate what he would and wouldn't do, just because of gossip and speculation, which she knew he hated.

"Booooones?" Parker's voice tore her away from her thoughts, "Bones?"

"Yes Parker?"

"Why aren't you talking?" Parker smiled as he spoke, genuine curiosity fuelled his question, which was almost mirrored on the face of his father.

"I was thinking about the apartments your father and I saw today," Brennan told them, leaning back slightly as the waiter placed her plate in front of her.

"You gonna get a new apartment?" Parker asked; looking at Bones as his Dad cut up his steak for him with the sharp knife. "I like your apartment."

"I like it too," Bones smiled, holding her fork half way to her mouth as she spoke, "that's why I'm not going to move."

"I think her new apartment is even better than the one she's got," Booth spoke with his mouth full of steak, his eyes fully focused on hers in an almost challenging way.

"Cool!" Parker exclaimed, before falling silent for his meal, completely oblivious to the silent tête-à-tête playing out between his father and Bones.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy moving house and getting my laptop back online, but i'll be adding more chapters this week.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, particularly all of you who have been kind enough to review, I really appreciate it =]

Hope you all like!

6 –

Brennan knocked on the door to Angela's apartment, her hands fiddling with her large turquoise and silver beaded necklace as she waited for her best friend to open the door.

"Bren!" Angela gasped as she flung open the door, "you came!"

"I said I would." Brennan said stiffly as she extricated herself from Angela's deceivingly strong one armed hug.

"I know, but we got the call from Bancroft, and I know how much work you'll have to catch up with on Monday morning," Angela spoke over her shoulder as she made her way into the lounge, her drink slopping dangerously in its glass as she moved.

"I know I do," Cam joined the conversation from where she sat on the sofa, a half full glass of bright blue liquid in her hand.

"You want a drink?" Angela asked, waltzing to the side bar where colourful bottles littered the surface.

"Yes, please," Brennan smiled gratefully, taking the seat opposite Cam and curling up to get comfy. She had always loved Angela's random chairs; they were always so large and comfortable, Brennan had no clue how she could replace her furniture every few months and still find such quality and comfort, and the contrast between her chaotic home and organised office was always intriguing to Brennan.

"How was house hunting?" Angela demanded as soon as she returned to her seat next to Cam, a full glass in her own hand,

"The apartment was exceptional, but too oversized for me." Brennan told her friends, "The views from the hot-tub were outstanding."

"A hot-tub?" Cam couldn't help but ask. It was Washington DC, not sunny Florida!

"On the roof terrace." Brennan offered as an explanation. "I would have liked to consider it as an investment, but it would be better suited to a family unit rather than just myself."

"Why not ask Booth to come shack up with you?" Angela grinned, her pearly white teeth shining in the lamp light.

"He made it perfectly clear that he would not consider that a serious arrangement." Brennan grimaced after taking a sip of her extremely alcoholic drink, not seeing the quickly exchanged looks of incredulity between Cam and Angela,

"You asked him to move in with you?" Cam couldn't help but ask to confirm what she thought she had heard,

"No." Brennan was blunt. "He said he'd move in with me, but he was only joking."

"So you did ask, but he said no?" Angela needed clarification; this was just too out of the ordinary for the usually reserved anthropologist.

"He said there were too many things to consider and that there were many factors in his decision, such as our jobs, Parker and the gossip." Brennan frowned, her drink had gone down quicker than she had expected, and looking up, and so had Cam's and Angela's. "Refill?"

"I'll get them," Cam smiled, standing and taking the glass before Brennan could form a protest. "Seeley actually admitted he was bothered by gossip?" Cam smiled back at her colleagues, the memory of the last time she had partaken in gossiping about Booth and its resulting fling surfacing in her mind.

"I must concede that the amount of gossip pertaining to an imaginary relationship between Booth and myself gets extremely tiresome, I do agree with him," Brennan frowned, "but I would never let such trivial matters affect how I live my life."

"Do you think that's the only reason Booth is annoyed?" Angela posed, taking her refilled glass from Cam,

"He also said he had Parker and his job to consider," Brennan added as she accepting the pink drink, taking a sip and ignoring the part of her brain that was spouting off the facts about the dangers of drinking copious quantities of alcohol and mixing drinks. "The apartment we saw after was suited to Booth; I think he'll be moving there." The 'instead' went unsaid but was most definitely heard by the perceptive women.

"Where's he moving to?" Cam asked, genuinely curious as to why Booth would turn Dr Brennan down only to move himself anyway.

"Out by Rebecca's, Booth wants to be closer to Parker."

"Booth's moving to be near Parker?" Angela sounded sceptical, "this has nothing to do with being electrocuted and dragged out of his own window?"

"His apartment is scheduled to be demolished in ten weeks," Brennan stated, "Therefore Booth has an actual motive to relocate his life. I have no such reason, so I shall stay in my current apartment."

"Sweetie, that sounds so logical," Angela spoke the last word as if it left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, "Do you want that apartment?"

Knowing Brennan was about to protest some logical reason why that was irrelevant, Cam necked the last of her strawberry infused alcohol, swallowing quickly to eradicate the strength of the alcohol and blurted out what she was thinking; "She wants Booth more."

Brennan's swift denial was completely drowned out by Angela's loud guffaws and Cam's full blown giggles, both women were massaging their cheeks and wiping away tears by the time the laughter dissolved into silence.

"My relationship with Booth is purely professional," Brennan informed her amused audience, "I don't understand why people have an absolute inability to understand that."

"Maybe because we both see you?" Angela smirked, she had wanted to discuss her own problems but Bren's problems were too much fun to ignore.

"Of course you see us," Brennan was beyond confused.

"We see the relationship you're both too frightened to admit to." Cam elucidated,

"I don't know what you mean," Brennan fell back on her safety response, "I'm not frightened of anything."

"Don't lie Bren," Angela warned, "your relationship with Booth is purely professional because you're both in some self-imposed limbo, but you cannot sit there and deny that you're frightened of taking the next step," she paused, watching her best friend take it in, "It's time to catch up with reality, Sweetie."

"I am perfectly aware of reality Ange," Brennan bristled, "there is no such limbo, Booth and I have friendship which enables us to work together extremely well,"

"And that's why you don't work weekends anymore?" Cam interjected calmly, "Because nobody can blame you for preferring to relax with Seeley and Parker."

"We know you're friends," Angela was quick to reassure her friend, "but it's more than just a friendship, you really are partners in every sense of the word, you need to admit that and move on before someone else moves in."

"Moves in?" Brennan parroted in a state of confusion, she understood the connotations of the phrase but couldn't comprehend the idea of someone that wasn't her 'moving in' with Booth.

"What you've got now, it won't last." Cam advised her fellow doctor sympathetically,

"I need another drink," Brennan spoke to Angela instead of Cam, getting up and helping herself to a ready mixed cocktail of dubious green colouring. Taking her time to pour the drink from the tall jug into her glass, Brennan took stock of her rising emotions. She had come here with the intention of asking Angela for help with Booth, but she couldn't help herself from denying it as soon as she'd seen Cam. It was one thing to admit to her emerging feelings to her best friend, but to Booth's ex who was also her direct supervisor?

"Bren," Angela had come to stand beside her, taking the jug out of her hands and filling her own glass as well as Cam's.

"What did you want advice about?" Brennan turned the tables, using her best friend's earlier admission of wanting to talk to her advantage.

Angela exhaled, blowing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes as she straightened up, a glass of purple liquid in her hand. Seeing the set of Brennan's jaw, Angela decided to let her have her way for now.

"Roxie," Angela flashed a false smile at her friend, turning around to make her way back to the sofa and Cam as she finished her sentence, "and Hodgins."


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter, thanks for reading =]

7

Booth leant back on the sofa, a smile on his face as Parker leant against his side, a bowl of popcorn nestled between them. They had finished their meal at the Steak Hut, dropped Bones off at Angela's apartment after extracting her promise that she would call him when she was getting a cab to come home, and now, they were spending quality time together at Bones' apartment watching Parker's DVD on her enormous television that it had taken him four years to convince her to buy.

"Hey, Dad?" Parker spoke as softly as a tired out seven year old could, "are you really getting a new apartment?"

Booth took his eyes off of the giant plasma screen that lined the wall in front of them, turning his full attention to his son, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, lil man." Booth watched Parker absorb the information before continuing, "I found a cool apartment for us right by your Mom's, and when I get the call from the landlord, we can go over and see what you think."

Parker nodded, his attention wavering towards the TV for a moment, "Is Bones gonna live with us?"

"What?" Booth chose his words carefully, not wanting to mislead Parker, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Parker hesitated, "You and Bones are partners, and Mom said that Bones was your life partner, but Corben's Mom said that partners means boyfriend and girlfriend for grown-ups."

"Well partners can mean that Bub, but in the FBI it means that we work with each other. It means we have to catch the bad guys together, and that's where Corben's Mom probably just got confused," Booth explained carefully, wondering what this kid's mom was doing telling his son stupid things to confuse him. "But me and Bones, we're partners, not life-partners."

"But you and Bones are always together, and Mom said she's very important to you." Parker wasn't sure he was explaining himself right. "Mom said you love her."

"Parker, your Mom is not wrong, but; there's lots of different types of love," Booth tried to explain, "I love you differently to how I love your Mom, or how I love Bones or Uncle Jared, y'know?"

Parker looked at his father blankly,

"Ok, you know how you love your Mom?" Booth smiled, nodding towards Parker's open rucksack that lay on the floor beside the sofa, "Do you love her more than you love your toys?"

"Of course," Parker responded quickly, "but that's because I only have one Mom, I have lots of toys." He beamed at his father, proud of his answer, "I love you and Mom more than anything!"

"That's right Bub, but do you understand how you love different people, you love them because they mean a lot to you." Booth paused, watching his son fondly, "I love you the most, but I love other people too, just differently."

"So Bones isn't gonna live with you?" Parker asked, his attention back on the huge plasma screen, "You really aren't gonna live together?"

"No, we're not." Booth answered firmly, pulling the bowl of popcorn onto his lap and taking a handful, filling his mouth as Parker turned to face him once more, their matching brown eyes meeting,

"Oh," Parker couldn't help but mutter.

"Why?" Booth couldn't help the suspicion that infused his tone.

Parker smiled up at his father's face, testing his own 'charm smile' with no results. Booth had used his own version of that smile too often to fall for it, but was secretly amused that his son had perfected it so well at his age.

"I dunno," Parker shrugged, his gaze wandering wildly around Bones' living room, "Is Bones' new apartment really cool?"

"Yeah, it was really cool," Booth mimicked his son's words with a grin, "but she's probably not going to move, she likes it here."

"So do I," Parker frowned, "but, why doesn't Bones want it if it's really cool?"

"It's really big, lil man," Booth ruffled his sons hair as he pulled him in for a quick hug, "Bones lives on her own when we're not here, that apartment has lots of bedrooms that Bones doesn't need."

"Can't we live with her so she's not lonely?" Parker asked, the sincerity in his voice almost breaking his father's resolve.

"You live with your Mom most of the time Bub, and well; me and Bones are always busy catching the bad guys," Booth shrugged, unsure of what to say,

"What about Grandpa Max?"

"Grandpa Max?" Booth repeated, his brow furrowed in distaste, "He asked you to call him that?"

"No, I asked him if I could, 'cause Bones is our family you said and I've only got one Grandpa but Olyver said I should have two, so I asked really nicely and he said it was okay that I called him that."

"Hmm," Booth replied, his shoulders tense at the thought of Bones' father corrupting his son, "what about Max?"

"Can't he live with Bones?" Parker asked as if it was obvious, not noticing how distracted his Dad appeared to be,

"I don't think Bones and Max want to live together," Booth tried to be honest, "Grown-ups aren't supposed to live with their parents. When you grow up you're going to want to move out and have your own home, and Bones has lived alone for a long time, she doesn't want to live with her Dad again."

"Okay Dad," Parker agreed, his face glued to the TV as his mind cogitated on what his Dad had said, a plan forming in his mind.

Booth relaxed back into the soft red leather of the sofa, mimicking his son in every way. His body was relaxed, but his mind was whirring at top speed as he mulled things over in his mind.

He wanted that life, that perfect picture he had imagined as they viewed the apartment on 10th Street. The TV on the wall of the family room, the summer evenings spent on the rooftop terrace, watching the stars in the sky from the panoramic window of the master bedroom, the peace of mind that fingerprint security systems gave, the knowledge that Bones was right there with him every step of the way.

It was all just too perfect, too unrealistic. Bones would want her own space, no doubt she would bring home disgusting bones or crappy artefacts from far off countries, and he didn't even want to imagine what on earth he'd do if she brought home a male friend. He shuddered at the thought, trying harder to focus on the animated dinosaurs on the cinema size screen, than the inescapable feeling of dread that was currently seeping through his body.

He wanted his partner in his life; every aspect of his life, and here was his chance. He was through with watching it pass him by. He was going to get what he wanted, and he was determind that it was starting right now.


End file.
